elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinder-Tail
Cinder-Tail is a Khajiit first encountered at the Laughing Moons Plantation, where he trains senche-tigers in order to keep the plantation free of vermin. He is later seen again at the Redfur Trading Post. He unknowingly bought stolen goods from the Hollow Moon, a gang of thieves established there. He was later detained by the guard when he got caught stealing moon-sugar. Background Cinder-Tail has trained his five senche-tigers—Afeh, Gobani, Marapa, Radusha, and Sayya-daro—to keep the plantation free of pests, but recently, they have not done so. This is due to the rats that have infested Laughing Moons Plantation eating Moon Sugar. Now, the tigers are too tired to do anything, despite Cinder-Tail's attempts. Personality Cinder-Tail appears to share a bond with his tigers, even when they aren't cooperating. He likes to talk to them and call them out when they are lazy, as shown by his remarks when approaching him for the first time. He appears to be quite playful, for in addition to talking to his animals, he requests some Thunderbug eggs because accosting them is tiresome. He is a skilled trainer, as he was able to train five senche-tigers to guard the plantation rather than act on their own. Interactions A Pinch of Sugar Juranda-ra guides the Vestige to Cinder-Tail, who tells them that the senche-tigers ingested moon sugar and are now incapacitated, thus being unable exterminate the rats. He will suggest retrieving Thunderbug eggs and throwing them on the rat nests, which will destroy them. Flipping the Coin Dialogue ;A Pinch of Sugar "Want to buy a carpet? How about three? They aren't good for much else. Yes, Afeh, even you!" :What's wrong with your senche-tigers? "Do not eat the rats," this one says. Do they listen? No! Stupid senche. Lazy senche!" ::Why can't they eat the rats? "They already did. That's the problem! Moon sugar makes you sleepy if you eat too much. Rats eat moon sugar, senche eat rats, and then? Lazy senche! Especially you, Gobani." :::Can you get them moving again? "Not with sugarbellies. These useless senche could only kill a rat if they fell upon it. From a great height." ::::If the senche won't move, what will you do about the Thalmor inspectors? "Go inside, lock the doors, wait until they leave? No, let this one think. Without senche hunters, what could.... Thunderbugs... heh. No, it would never work." :::::What about thunderbugs? "Thunderbugs nest nearby. They defend their delicious eggs from anyone who'd make a meal of them, yes? If you grabbed an armload of eggs...." ::::::Won't they try to protect their eggs? "Undoubtedly! But they'd hesitate to harm the eggs, once you possess them. Smash an egg into each rat nest, and the thunderbug's electric frenzy kills the rats before the inspectors arrive. You're sturdy, yes? A little shock won't stop you!" :::::::All right. I'll see if it works. "Wonderful! Save some eggs for Cinder-Tail, yes? They are so very tasty!" After destroying the rat nests: "The stench of friend rats heralds your arrival! Are there any eggs left? Motivating tigers is hungry work." :No, the thunderbug eggs are all gone. "A pity. Someday you must show me your technique for egg acquisition, yes? It would be good to have alternatives the next time these lazy muskarses go on a sugar binge. Even you, Marapa!" Quotes *''"Ferocious killers? Hah! Unclawed blankets, more like!"'' *''"Look at you, Afeh! lazing around like some sun-drunk serpent. To think you were once our greatest hunter!"'' *''"You let rats get the better of you? And you call yourself warriors!"'' *''"Cinder-Tail knows you'll succeed. You hear that, lazy senche? This one could replace the lot of you with thunderbugs!"'' Trivia *Due to its close proximity to Cinder-Tail and three of his senche, it can be assumed that he used the book Sugarbelly to train his tigers. The book also supports his statements that the senche-tigers don't want to do anything once they've eaten moon-sugar. Appearances * ru:Пепельный Хвост fr:Cendrequeue Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Laughing Moons Plantation Characters Category:Online: Redfur Trading Post Characters